In an optical communication system, it is typically necessary to couple an optical fiber to a transmitter, receiver or transceiver device. Such a device typically includes an optical connector for this purpose. An optical cable comprising a fiber terminating in a ferrule can be coupled to the optical connector by plugging the ferrule into the connector. The connector typically includes an opto-electronic device, such as a light source or light sensor, a receptacle portion that guides the ferrule into a position in which it is optically aligned with the opto-electronic device, and a retaining mechanism that inhibits inadvertent removal, i.e., unplugging, of the ferrule from the receptacle portion.
The term “molded interconnect device” or “MID” technology refers to the integration of mechanical and electrical interconnection features into a unitary device. A device or part that employs MID technology is typically referred to as an MID device or MID part. An MID device typically combines electrical features with a housing, frame or other body made of molded plastic material. The electrical features typically include metallized areas on or in the body that can be formed economically by, for example, chemical deposition processes. An MID device can comprise, for example, a molded plastic body, (metal) circuit traces or other electrical interconnects, solder pads for mounting integrated circuit chips, and other electrical features that are formed on or in the body. Employing MID technology promotes device miniaturization by using metallized areas on or in the device housing instead of printed circuit boards and other electrical interconnects that, in accordance with earlier technology, would typically be mounted in the device housing along with other elements.